With the development of wireless communication technologies, requirements on the communication rate and communication quality are raised. Though wired transmission meets the requirements on the communication rate and the communication quality to some extent, the wired transmission requires an operator to lay fiber optic cables or rent cable resources, which limits the application of the wired transmission. The problem is effectively solved by using a relay for wireless backhauling. The implementation of the relay technology may expand the coverage of the cell, improve the cell capacity, and achieve the uniform cell throughput. The introduction of the relay may also bring changes to a frame structure of an original system.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a relay frame structure in the prior art, where the relay frame structure is applicable to time division duplex (TDD). Referring to FIG. 1, a base station (e.g. enhanced node base (eNB)) and a Relay Node/Relay (RN) as well as the RN and a user equipment (UE) communicate through subframes 1 to 4. Subframe 1 is used for a downlink (DL) relay link transmission from eNB to Relay, subframe 2 is used for a DL access link transmission from Relay to UE, subframe 3 is used for an uplink (UL) relay link transmission from Relay to eNB, and subframe 4 is used for a UL access link transmission from UE to Relay.
During the implementation of the present invention, the inventors find that the prior art has at least the following problem.
In an existing relay system, when data transmission is performed according to the TDD frame structure in the prior art, relay transmission cannot be realized.